Acceptance:Students/Riley Zoloman
What is your character's personality like? What do they like or dislike? What made them that way? At least 3-4 sentences. Riley is very smart, knowing all the science to his powers and their capabilities. It makes him so what cocky when using his abilities, him thinking too fast then he should be and over thinks somethings. He is very trusting of everyone, seeing the good in people even of there seems to be no good in them. Riley is very stubborn, not caring about what other people say, until he has done the thing and made a mistake. When it comes to his sister, Riley will make sure nothing bad will happen to her and is the typical over protective older brother. What is your character's history? How did they find out about their supernatural genes? At least 5-7 sentences. Riley's mother, a marathon runner, met Savitr after one of her races in India. Savitr was disguised as another runner, Erick. Savitr asked Riley's mother, Arian, out for drinks. Getting drunk and going back to her hotel she slept with him, 9 months later Arian's first child, Riley, was born in England. No less than a month after having Riley, Arian encountered a familiar man that she believed to be Riley's father. He happened to be the man Savitr took the form of, Erick. Savitr gave Erick all the memories of what happened between himself and Arian. Soon Riley had a little sister, Avery, and they were a lot a like. Apart from the fact that Riley was a child of a god, and Avery had inherited a power that ran in her mother's family, an ability that hadn't been seen in the family for a long time. The power to read other's minds. Arian and her new husband, Erick, moved their kids to Erick's homeland, Bulgaria as both him and Arian had been offered jobs there. Riley and Avery learned Bulgarian, it became their first language and English became their second. Riley had a talent for running, just like his mother, and strived to be the fastest person on earth. Little did he know that he had the potential to become the fastest person on earth and by a long shot as well. He always could run faster his sister as a child and started to save her life when her powers started to show, running in front of cars. When Avery started going silent, Riley made up for her not talking, talking more and normally knowing what she wanted to say, because of her talking in his head. When Avery would talk to him with her powers, Riley just thought it was some sibling thing and thought it was normal. By the time Riley was a teenager, he could run faster than anyone else in the world, but never showed it because he knew there was something not normal with him and if he did beat the world record for the fastest time, there would be some serious investigation why some skinny kid could easily beat the fastest runners in the world. When Riley was out for a little run/20km long run, when he accidentally ran to fast, breaking his record and running faster than the speed of sound, stopping after a few seconds to only find himself on water, before he dropped in the river. Getting to the shore, Riley looked down at the water, expecting to see his own reflection, but saw a girl that he never saw before. It freaked him out and he ran out of the water just as fast as he did to get there, somehow getting to his town without anyone seeing him. Out for another run a while later after his odd time at a river, Riley once again accidently ran to fast, breaking mark 2, and ending up at Olympus acadmey because he was having to much fun running faster than sound. He started to get excited at the fact that he could see some pretty weird stuff that proved he wasn't the only one and his body start vibrating at extreme speeds, before once taken off again but in the wrong direction and phasing through a wall into a classroom. The teacher that Riley ran into was Gray Pierce and Gray made him stop vibrating before he took Riley to the headmaster to talk about going to Olympus Academy. The talk went well, with Avery being allowed to go as well, so Riley ran back with a letter from the headmaster to give to Arian and Erick about the school. They thought it was a great idea, mainly because Riley's father finally decided to show Arian what really happened when Riley was conceived and her family's ability that was inherited by Avery. Before long, Riley was already to run back to the school with Avery then run back to get all their stuff and that was how it happened. What is your character's appearance like? Who are they modeled by? Model is Ezra Miller What species is your character? Descendant, son of Hindi god Savitr What year is your character in? Remember, it does not have to be seventh grade. Olympus Academy runs from seventh grade to 12th in University 11th grade Anything else you would like to add? Signature: Comments Category:Student Accepted Category:UniPacific16